


Certain Dark Things

by astoryandasong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Violence, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will escapes. Then things start to get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will escapes on a Friday.

He kills Frederick Chilton and two porters before disappearing with the contents of the hospital’s safe and the lungs of the younger porter. The latter of which he leaves on a plate in the empty kitchen of Garrett Jacob Hobb’s condemned home with a note for Jack Crawford.

Hannibal receives his own note some days later. Or rather a postcard. Generated by a personalised card service, its photograph is an endless choppy sea. It makes him smile to think of Will escaping across the ocean, using the skills his father taught him.

Crawford calls him when Will starts killing, of course. Interpol briefs contain the pictures of victims Will has chosen as a fuck you to Jack and as gifts to him. It thrills him that Will knows him so perfectly that he is almost killing as Hannibal.

There are always others, but only the obvious victims cross Jack Crawford’s desk. Hannibal knows by now to keep an eye out for Will’s own designs. Splashed on the pages of Assabah one week and Le Monde the next. Hannibal tries to resist but watching Will evolve through his crime scenes is just too tempting, especially when is the only one who can truly see.

He isn’t sure what Will will do to him when they meet again but whatever it is he knows it will be brutal and lovely. The other victims in his pattern all have such pretty torn throats. Other spaces where Will has bitten them in his frenzy and then cut away the evidence of his teeth. Hannibal would take the marked flesh and consume Will’s passions like Will once consumed the fruits of Hannibal’s kills.

“Have you heard from him?” Alana asks.

“No,” He lies. “If I had I would tell you.”

He feeds her the liver of a woman who was recently acquitted of animal neglect with an onion and potato gratin. The last of the beer she loves so is served chilled.

He feels sorry for her as far as he is able. She would have been good for Will if Hannibal had allowed it and feels the loss of him deeply. It will take her some time to recover from the last body Will left, this time in Morocco. 

He shuts down his practice after a postcard lands on his desk. The inner courtyard of the Palazzo Medici Riccardi, dated two weeks ago. If Will holds true he will be in the process of selecting his Florentine victim. Which gives Hannibal the time to politely cancel his appointments and ship the most vital components of his batterie de cuisine to a hastily arranged apartment ten minutes walk from Santa Maria del Fiore. 

The postcard is a dare, one which makes his hands tremble and his mouth water. 

If he is reading Will correctly the previous victims have been a tribute, the next is an offer of companionship.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to chose his victim in Florence with the utmost care. If he knows Hannibal then he has a matter of days to set the perfect scene. No cheap Ripper recreation for their first kill together, he has to belong to Will's passions, newly discovered. 

That he always chooses men was at first a surprise to even himself. He considered a woman first, with dark hair like Alana's and a slim neck like Abigail. But it was the young fisherman who gave him the eye in Brazil that caught his breath first. After allowing him to fuck Will into the mattress he drugged the beer and kept him tied in the room for a day and a night. Barely conscious, crying softly when Will bit into him. 

He guesses that it took Hannibal one or two of them to catch on to him, Jack probably still hasn't. 

His replicas of Hannibal's kills are his neon sign- look for me, here I am. I still know you. It draws the other man's eye to the pleasures he himself takes. Thinking up little twists on the Ripper is easy for him and keeps him occupied in the space between his own victims. Sometimes he eats what he takes and sometimes not. Unlike Hannibal he isn't a great cook and sometimes he feels its a pity to waste such delicacies as the thigh of the taxi cab driver who tried to rob him last week.

So he sits in the little gelateria in the shadow of Maria del Fiore with its overpriced coffee and giggling American students and waits for the right one. He's come to find that choosing a victim is like love at first sight. He will see him and know this one, this one for me. Unlike Hannibal he cares little about what they do before they meet him. 

 

Knows he was obvious enough for Hannibal to find him. There is pleasure in knowing that Hannibal may already be watching, that he will not approach Will until the victim is chosen and the scene is set. He could be watching already. It would fascinate him, how will chooses them, but he won't be able to feel why, he lacks the empathy that Will still has in spades. 

They burned men in this square, he thinks.  
****************************************************************

It takes three days to finally know who to bring home to his little flat to help welcome Hannibal. An American tourist named Jake, with a wide smile and blonde hair. He was brash and rude, loudly decrying the food in the city and speaking very slowly to the wait staff of the trattoria. As if speaking more slowly would make them somehow understand better. Will knows for a fact their English is twenty times better than his Italian. He feels distaste for the modern version of the grand tour. Disrespecting the Uffizi on daddy's money.

But his shoulders are broad and his hands are possessive on Will's hips. The urge to break flesh with his teeth makes Will's mouth water and Jake's fate is sealed with the drugs Will stole from Chilton before he cut his throat. He has enough for maybe three or four more kills before he runs out. This time he persuades his temporary lover that they are drugs which will make him feel good, and he watches as they are guilelessly consumed. 

Yes. Jake is a good present.

Then the knock at the door - it could be the police, Jake's companions from earlier in the day. Opening the door while Jake is insensate in his flat his a risk as Hannibal has taken the risk to come here. 

"Hello Will."

Hannibal looks as put together as always, but Will can feel his anticipation in the air. The sheen in his eyes like tiny fires, hungry for whatever new things Will will show him. 

Now they are here, together. They will combine their designs for the first and not the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal is a patient man. He has always been so, though over the past week he has allowed himself to hurry just a little.

And he has been rewarded for his patience once more. He has been watching Will for a day now, dressed like a fine englishman in the cafes and piazzas. Allowing young men to catch his eye and be caught by them. Hannibal was as interested in this as he had been when Will's brain was falling around itself. He wants to see everything Will does always, from the most sublime to the most brutal.

And when he saw the victim will had chosen he knew that he had interpreted Will's advances correctly. For the young man would surely have appealed to Hannibal in his own right. It is an opening on Will's part, a nod to to the places inside themselves in which they are the same. 

 

But he is not a sentimental one, so he is surprised at the motion within the cage of his heart- a flutter of nerves for the first time in many years. An unpleasant realisation that even monsters get lonely for the company of other monsters every so often. It stills when the door opens and there is his Will. He looks almost like the old Will for a moment, confused and askew, but there is a smear of blood on his cheekbone and his eyes are too bright. Hannibal can hear a muffled wail from another room. He knows almost exactly what Will has done with his prize before he is offering to share. It doesn't bother him, he's always been more interested in what happens after they're dead after all. 

They will kill this one together and then they will be equals and can speak as such. It makes him shiver a little in happiness. 

He's already planned their first meal.


End file.
